Consequences
by H.G. Stewart
Summary: Sometimes, the most seemingly innocent decisions can have a lifelong impact, especially if you're a member of the Duke family. ONE SHOT


_Hi folks! I'll bet the farm that you're sitting there in front of your computer with a blanket wrapped around you, sipping cocoa and under the impression you're about to dive into a typical Dukes story, you know, one that starts out with the boys making a grand jump in the General or cuddlin' up to a good lookin' girl who you just know will turn out to be the source of all their problems in the end. But this one's a little different. See the guy in the black hat there with his feet propped up on a table and a remote in his hand watching the Dukes of Hazzard? He is the one that is seldom seen but often heard. That's right folks, it's our balladeer! You have to admit the show wouldn't be the same without his witty insights. Dontcha just love him?_

As Waylon watches the screen, the General Lee stops in midair and a ghostly voice makes a comment, giving you the feeling that someone is sitting right next to him watching along. He laughs at the remark. "Had to think a couple days 'fore I came up with that one." He says, mostly to himself

"Hi there!" He finally says, looking in your direction before he points to the screen. "Ain't it amazin' what that car can do? I mean it's one thing to jump a creek, or a river. Most likely the worst that'll happen to 'em is they'll end up in the drink. But the General jumpin' a train? You could 'bout write that off to suicide."

He stops to take a swig of beer and sets it back down before he continues. "But of course we know they'll be okay. Heck, you've probably watched this show as many times as I have to know that. But ya know, I can't help wondering how the whole story would turn out if they didn't make it for a change. I mean, supposed they hit the side of the train, suppose the General lands on it's nose, or something like that. The boys could end up critically injured, the General could be ready for the junk pile, or worse….we could actually lose one of 'em."

"Now if you think about it, things have to be absolutely perfect for them to clear that jump. Bo has to drive at the exact speed needed to clear it, he has to hit the ramp just right, he has to stay focused on the task and concentrate on his landing. Of course, we already know he's gonna do everything just right."

"But just suppose he does anything wrong, anything at all, things could turn out much different. I mean, he's already made the jump, but if he were to have tapped the breaks ever so slightly, he might not have cleared it. If he had went to the left just a little bit, he wouldn't have hit that ramp like he did, and things could have went horribly wrong from there. Just small choices that don't seem to mean anything, but small choices that, for the boys, make all the difference in the world."

"Now it's easy for us to lean back on the couch, shouting at the boys when we think they're doing something stupid, but many times, them stupid choices we think they're making are the very ones that save their necks."

"I just wonder what they would do if we had to make some of those decisions for them. I mean, if things were really up to us, would everything turn out okay? Or would things turn out very wrong? Kinda hard to say, ain't it?"

"Well if you've ever truly wanted to know the answer to that question, if you're completely certain that you would always lead them down the right path, then I want to put you to the challenge."

"You see, here in story land, where anything is possible, I happen to have been blessed with a bit of magic for this tale. I just gotta snap my fingers and the most amazin' things happen. Just watch."

_SNAP!_

"There ya are now. Right there in the back seat of the General Lee where you belong. Oh don't worry about startlin' the boys. As far as they're concerned you're their long lost cousin from Savannah and you've been back there the whole time. As a matter of fact, once we get into the story, you're not gonna know any better either."

"Now then, let's see you make some decisions, decisions that are gonna affect you as well as the boys. Puts a whole different perspective on it when you're in the car with 'em rather than on the couch yellin', don't it?"

"Well I've got you where I want ya, so I'm gonna stop ramblin' now. Beside, you better find somethin' to grab on to. Them landin's can get pretty rough!"

Not quite…..

THE END

(OKAY FOLKS, THE 'NOT QUITE' COMMENT IS YOUR CUE TO VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE RIGHT NOW! So go on, and I assure you you'll stop scratchin' your head over this tale!)


End file.
